Love begins at Dawn
by Staraptor398
Summary: Ash has just collected all the Kalos gym badges and is ready for the Lumiose Conference. As he prepares to leave he gets a surprise visit. pearlshipping
1. Meteor shower

**_pokémon doesn't belong to me_**

* * *

**Hey guys my name is Staraptor398 and this is my first fanfiction. I don't really like to say much so I hope that you enjoy and please comment on any improvements that could be done. This is a Pearlshipping story and is NOT amorshipping so if you don't like it then don't read it. **

* * *

"Ok I will be right back with your pokémon at full health."

"Thank you Nurse Joy," Ash walked back to his friends that were sitting in the lobby waiting for him. Our hero is being joined by his friends Serena, an aspiring pokemon performer, Clemont the Lumiose city gym leader and his little sister, Bonnie.

"So are you going to show us the badge or not!"

"Calm down Bonnie you need to be more patient."

"but I want to see Ash's new badge from Wulfric!"

"It's alright Bonnie, I won't keep you waiting." As Ash reaches for his backpack he pull out the Kalos gym leaders case which has all eight badges for the kalos region with a little paper behind it.

"What's stuck behind the case? Is it a ribbon?" asked Serena with curiosity "I never saw that in the Kalos region."

"It's from a close friend from the Sinnoh region." The way Ash said the sentence, Serena was able to tell that the ribbon was from a girl that he had feelings for with the spark that covered his face. With a tense expression Serena asked, "Oh did she make it for you?"

"No she gave it to me as a gift before we split paths. It was her first Pokemon contest that she won when we traveled the Sinnoh region together." In the middle of their conversation the healing music rang from nurse Joys table followed with the nurse coming out of two doors with Pikachu on the cart and four other Poké-balls.

"I'm happy to report that your Pokemon are in fit condition."

"Thank you nurse Joy." Pikachu jumps with joy to Ash's shoulder and the two duo began to laugh."How do you feel buddy?" As the yellow mouse give a screech of Joy his trainer notices a sound of a growl coming from his Pokemon and his stomach. "I guess we're both hungry after that gym battle."

"I know lets go camping tonight." Serena says with an enormous smile on her face.

"But were already at a Pokemon center why do you want to sleep out there in the cold?" Bonnie said with an annoyed look.

"Didn't you hear, they're going to be a meteor shower happening tonight. And I was thinking we could wait outside to watch it."

The young gym leader stands up with his backpack on saying,"We better get more supplies if we're going to be outside. Plus it's not everyday that we get the opportunity to see a meteor shower." With that the gang went to Snowbelle city to collect supplies while Serena was thing how to tell ash how she felt.

"I've decided to tell him how I feel tonight but when do I feel so nervous?Ash wouldn't hurt me; or would he?"

"What was that Serena?"

"Whaa.. I..ohh..It was nothing."All that Ash sees is her nervously smile and a sweat drop appears.

* * *

"So this is Snowbelle city, it reminds of Snowpoint city right piplup."

"Pip-Lup!"

"That robot in Lumiose city said that Ash was here for his gym battle so I better go to the gym first." Dawn goes into the city, figures out that the gym is on top of a mountain and begins to walk. "I can't wait to see Ash; I wounder how he would react when he sees me."

"Pip?" the small penguin Pokemon looks at his trainer with wonder of why she's so nervous of his best friend. The gym doors open as Dawn and piplup get near with nobody greeting them."Hello... is anybody here?"

"Yes, I'm the Snowbelle city gym leader, Wulfric, but I will not be taking any challenges today."

"Actually, I came here to ask you if know a trainer by the name of Ash Ketchum?"

"The one with the transforming greninja right?" With a look on Dawn's face was curiosity since the professor never mentioned a transforming pokemon. "I'm still curious on how that phenomenon occurred without a mega stone. I would imagine that your one of his friends?"

"Yes I'm one of his best friends and I was wondering if you have seen him?" Her heartbeat raced since the gym leader knows Ashes name.

"It just so happened to be that we battled just an hour ago. If I had to guest he must be at the pokemon center healing his pokemon. That boy has such a fighting spirit for his pokemon that I wouldn't be surprised if he won the Lumiose Conference."

'Thank you for the information," said dawn with a bow accompanied by her pokemon and walked out of the gym, "I'll have ask him abou this transforming pokemon that Wulfric talks about." Dawn and Piplup hurry down to Snowbelle city and go to the center in hopes of reuniting with Ash and Pikachu but were disappointed with what nurse Joy told them.

"I can't wait for the meteor shower it'll be my first time watching one,"

"Yeah I know I how that my pokemon enjoy watching it too. "

"A meteor shower is occurring tonight; What do you say Piplup should we watch it."

"Piplup!" With the chant of her partner they ran to the forest to find a field and prepare for the show not not knowing that a pack of wild pokemon were preying on them.

* * *

"What time is it Clemont?"

"It's almost 9 pm and the meteor shower is said to occur at 11:30 so we still have time" The gang has found an opening outside of the city and has packed more winter clothing knowing how cold it gets a night outside. However a blonde trainer was nervous for she planned to reveal her heart tonight. The wait was calm to see the night light up but the silence was unbearable for one person.

"Ash..." The boy stared with concern as she has spoken to him with a whisp.

"yes."

"Ash I need to tell you something that I should have told you since we meet; I...I..lo.**.."**

**a huge explosion near there campsite was seen followed with a scream**.

"That sounded like..." before Serena could as what he said the boy from pallet town went sprinting to the explosion with a poké-ball in hand.

* * *

**_That's my first ever fanfiction and I hope that you enjoy. Please leave suggestions and and improvements that would help a lot and later._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys hows your day, I hope you're all safe. I read all the comments from the first publish and I hope that I was able to get the general idea for my writing. I hope you enjoy my work. **

**Chapter 2**

The blast was enormous and to occur in the middle of the night means trouble. The scream that followed the explosion was the main reason for his reaction as he knew that someone was near it just like he would scream in surprise from one of Clemonts inventions going back to scrap metal. The smoke was getting bigger as he got closer and smoke from the atmosphere was trailing to an open field that a girl trainer and her Pokemon were facing off a pack of Houndoom with its leader in front. Ash wasn't able to make out and details of the girl since the smoke was covering the moonlight except that she was wearing a short skirt, long hair with two hair clips, knee-long boots, and she looked to be in pain as she continued to grab her right air and a burn mark could be made out on her right shoulder area. I front of her was Pokemon, Gardevoir, that looked exhausted and was about to collapse. With the scene in front of him was enough for his brain and arms to react by themselves and call the attention of everyone when he said,

"Greninja, I choose You!"

**Dawn P.O.V.**

Did I just hear Ash scream? The trainer behind me was wearing what looked like a black cap and a vest with a white outline in the front and jeans with a familiar Pikachu on his shoulder. The Pokeball that was through summoned a new Pokemon that looked like a frog ninja, but with its appearance, the atmosphere felt different. "That must be the Pokemon that Wulfric was talking about."

"Are you alright?"

His voice was filled with concern and Ash still didn't discover who I am. "Y...yeah I just got hit by the Houndooms flamethrower but, my Gardevoir is very weak from the constant attacks from its leader. If they attack her with one more move, she'll be out and my other Pokemon are weak as it already took out my starter." I can't let him figure out who I am or he might risk himself more than needed. Gardevoir looks exhausted as she took multiple hits for my mistake. A few days ago I was able to capture Gardevoir on my way to Snowbelle city as it was ill and needed to be taken to the Pokemon center. After a few practice rounds against Piplup, she was very close to Dawn and wanted to protect her from anything harmful. When the Houndoom knocked out Piplup with a Hyper beam Gardevoir came out of its Pokeball and used protect around Dawn. The attacks after were fast and hard for her to give a command and knowing the condition right now she needs to take her Pokemon to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

Ash knew that talking to the pack of Houndoom wouldn't let Gardevoir get the urgent help that it needs from the battle.

"Alright Greninja, use water shuriken!" With no time wasted the ninja pokemon forms two shurikens in its hands and throws them at the leader with tremendous speed and strength. On impact, the shurikens formed smoke in front of the fire type looking stunned and focus on Ash and Greninja instead of Dawn and Gardevoir. The rest of the pack stepped back as the leader faced Greninja and got in a fighting stance.

"Hey, take your Gardevoir and head to the Pokemon Center."

"But will you be able to handle the group of Pokemon?" dawn replied with concern knowing that Ash is smart at battle but only seen him in one vs one scenario. Dawn ends up facing Ash and sees his confident smile through the smoke.

"Trust me, I trust my Pokemon and they trust me."

In the corner of her eye, she saw Gardevoir collapse from exhaustion with her bruises being visible from the attacks. Dawn sprinted at where her friend laid on the field not noticing that the Houndoom laid their eyes on her and all of them taking deep breaths, preparing for their attack. "Gardevoir are you ok? Are you able to stand?" As she lifted her Pokemon, she heard Ash give a command. Not worrying about what's occurring around her, the blue hair trainer takes out Gardevoirs Pokeball to protect it from any more damage.

"Greninja grab Dawn and get her out of here!" As soon as Ash said the command a Houndoom charged at Ash with fire coming out of the sides of its mouth. Dawn sees the Ninja Pokemon lift her up and before they leave into the forest, she watches Ash gets attacked by a Houndooms fire fang on his right arm.

* * *

"Clemont hurry up I hear screams toward where Ash ran!" Serena was leading her friends after telling them what occurred but leaving out the part where she almost confessed about her feelings to Ash. The Boy that she wanted to be with ran for no reason after hearing a girl scream. Whenever they're alone, she never gets the chance since something always interrupts. Serena was lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she was beating Pikachu and was about to reach a wide opening. As the group got there Serena was the first to notice that Ash was on the Ground trying to hold off a Houndoom as the rest of the pack looked on.

"Pikachu help Ash quick!" The electric mouse went charging at the Houndoom that was hitting ash. Pikachu jumped up catching the pack's attention as his tail turned to steel and was slammed onto the dark Pokemon's head making Ash and the Houndoom scream loud.

"Thanks buddy, but next time please use thunderbolt," a small smile spread on the electric mouse without it noticing that the teeth got into his trainer's skin. "Alright Pikachu that's the leader of the pack; Do you think you can take him on?" Small sparks jumped from Pikachu's checks as he goes on his four paws ready for the Houndoom to attack.

"We should help to let's go, Braixen!"

"Bunnelby lets go!"

* * *

Dawn couldn't see what was in front of her because of the speed that Greninja runs through the forest. Dawn wanted to tell the Pokemon to stop and help Ash as he's in danger but she wanted to make sure that Gardevoir was safe. "Oh Ash, you never seem to outstand me," Greninja continued to run as they reached the Pokemon center. Before entering the building a huge explosion was seen at the entrance as a Pokemon used a powerful move.

* * *

**Ash **

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" The electric mouse charged the attack as the Houndoom started to charge his attack. The thunderbolt clashed with a flamethrower as within a few seconds Pikachu was able to land the attack. The Pokemon screamed in pain as Pikachu didn't hold back. "Now use iron tail!" Pikachu sprinted forward as his tail changed to the shiny metal and jumped up. The Houndoom couldn't get out of the way as it was paralyzed, and it prepared itself for the attack.

The others were battling the rest of the pack so they wouldn't try to help their leader. Bonnie was next to her older brother helping to cheer on Bunnelby as Serena was holding her ground. The Houndooms fought hard as the group tries to figure out why they were there. Ash and Pikachu continue to battle as the Houndoom is annoyed by the electric attacks. Trying to end the battle, Houndoom gets a deep breath as it prepares for a hyper beam.

"Pikachu use electro ball to block the attack!" The electro ball flies and clashes with the hyper beam. Both attacks are on a standoff as the Houndoom can't seem to overpower his opponents' attack.

"Thunderbolt let's go," With the added electricity to the electro ball, it grows bigger in shape and power. "Houndoom doesn't look like he's backing down, Serena get everyone out of here!"

With her name being called out, Serena turns and sees the huge ball of electricity about to burst with the hyper beam colliding with it. "What about you Ash? You could get hurt from the explosion."

"They're no need to worry." Ash gives a warm smile to Serena as she tells Clemont the situation. The group runs back to the forest as the pack of Houndoom runs to the other side being well aware of the events to occur. Both Pikachu and Houndoom embrace for the explosion as black smoke appears between the attacks. Within a second the explosion covers the empty field and into the air that the residents of Snowbelle city could witness the scene. The smoke cleared up and the plain grass field was no more as a huge crater replaced its place. Ash, Pikachu, and Houndoom laid unconscious on the floor. Ash looked around as he saw the crater formed underneath him. At the corner of his eye, he saw a bright color tent or what was left of it flying with the wind and the bag that Dawn said that she left. He reached his arm to it but fell unconscious of exhaustion.

Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie ran to help Ash and Pikachu as they couldn't move or answer them. Clemont saw Ash's arm extended to the bag and thought it was important so he grabbed the bag, lifted Ash and the group headed to the Pokemon center. On the way back into Snowbelle city Serena could only see the and results of the battle cover his body with blood and bruises covering his skin.

* * *

Serena was pacing back and forth since they brought Ash to the Pokemon center. She knew that he could get hurt from the explosion but wasn't expecting to see the bite mark that Houndoom left on his arm to go deep. She wanted to ask him many questions like 'why did you run like that when you heard the scream?' 'where was that person who screamed?' 'Why didn't you take out Greninja since Houndoom looks strong.' The more that time passed, the more she feared that his injuries were worst. Nurse joy and Ash walked out as Ash was saying something to Nurse joy. Ash joined his friends as he was wearing an arm sling and a few patches on his right arm. "Hey, guys..."

"ASH KETCHUM you have some explaining to do!" Serena's eyes were filled with anger and how she said his name made him scared. He knew what she meant but didn't know where to start. "Before I say anything I need to introduce you to a friend of mine." The doors open behind Ash as a blue-haired girl with bandages around her arms was standing next to Nurse Joy.

"It's been a long time Ash,"

"It's nice to see you again Dawn."

**I wasn't going to drag there encounter so what do you guys think. Also sorry for the long update but I hope that this makes some of it up. Please continue to leave reviews and any ways to make it better.**


	3. test

**_Test_**

**Hey everybody Its me I hope your having a great day. This post is mainly a teaser for the complete chapter so I'm still working on it. Last time I didn't upload until I finished so I'm changing it up.**** When they're uploaded please give me critical feedback since I'm trying to make my writing better. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"I wasn't expecting to meet you this way Dawn."

"Neither was I but I'm glad that you were in the area" Ash was standing right in front of me and I could finally see that he still wearing a bright red hat and was covered with bandages and a burned mark on his arm.

"Dawn I would like you to meet my new friends; Clemont, his little sister Bonnie, and Serena."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Dawn gives a small bow to the new people in front of her. "As Ash said, my name is Dawn Berlitz and I'm from the Sinnoh region. My goal is to become the best pokemon coordinator just like my mom."

"You're A KEEPER! would you please take care of my brother!" The small girl shocks everybody as she proposes in front of Dawn. "That outfit is so cute!"

"BONNIE HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP DOING THAT!" Clemonts robotic arm reaches out to his sister as he drags her out in lighting speed. Dawn stares in shock from what the little girl said and it reminds her of how the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys felt when brock as them out. Ash and Serena laugh as they see the siblings from afar while Dawn tries to think of a universe were Ash has a little sister asking her out to take care of him.

"So Dawn, what brings you here to the Kalos region." Serena turned to face Dawn as she wondered at the bluenette.

"Oh right," Dawn pulls out a Pokeball from behind and lightly throughs it in the air. "Gardevoir, spotlight." The Embrace Pokemon is revealed in front of everybody as the siblings returned to the group. "First I need to introduce you to my new partner. Gardevoir this is Ash, he's the one that saved us earlier." Gardevoir eyed the trainer as she looked for something.

"Hey Gardevoir, you're looking better now." Ash pulled Greninjas Pokeball to release the ninja pokemon. The two pokemon started to talk between themselves as the trainers continue to talk.

"Gardevoir looks so pretty!" Bonnie complemented Dawn.

"Thank you Bonnie, I always try to take care of my pokemon so that they're the best in the pokemon contest."

Serena faced Dawn with a confused expression on her face. "Dawn, what's a Pokemon Contest? Is it like a Pokemon Performance?"

"Oh right they're no pokemon contest; So a contest is where we show off the beauty of our pokemon with their moves and advance by the judge's score. In the next rounds, we advance by a pokemon battle. The catch is that you still have to have grace and beauty with the Pokemons moves and the winner is determined by winning the battle or if they have the most points at the end of the timer." A Pokeball slipped out from behind her as she placed a heart-shaped sticker on top and throw it up in the air, "The moment the pokemon leaves its Pokeball is also judged so the entrance is very important. Come on out, Buneary!"

As the Pokeball was thrown, the group of friends looked at it in aww as the small bunny pokemon spin in the air surrounded with small dark pink hearts. Buneary landed on one paw and spun into a bow.

"Wow, it's soo cute!" Bonnie ran to attempt to steal a hug but Buneary jumped high into the air to land next to its trainer. Buneary looked up and noticed that Ash was in front of her so her instincts were quick to look for a familiar yellow pokemon. Speaking of Pikachu, the electric mouse ran as fast as it could to the door but was tackeled into a huge from a familiar companion. The group looked on as Buneary hugged Pikachu back to where they were.

"So Buneary still has a Crush on Pikachu" Ash laughed and caught the attention of everybody else. "Buneary has a crush on Pikachu since Dawn caught it and it looks like its still as strong as when they first meet."

* * *

**That's it I hope you enjoy and please help me improve my writing to make it more entertaining. Bye**]


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I wasn't expecting to meet you this way Dawn."

"Neither was I but I'm glad that you were in the area" Ash was standing right in front of me and I could finally see that he still wearing a bright red hat and was covered with bandages and a burned mark on his arm.

"Dawn I would like you to meet my new friends; Clemont, his little sister Bonnie, and Serena."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Dawn gives a small bow to the new people in front of her. "As Ash said, my name is Dawn Berlitz and I'm from the Sinnoh region. My goal is to become the best pokemon coordinator just like my mom."

"You're A KEEPER! would you please take care of my brother!" The small girl shocks everybody as she proposes in front of Dawn. "That outfit is so cute!"

"BONNIE HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP DOING THAT!" Clemonts robotic arm reaches out to his sister as he drags her out in lighting speed. Dawn stares in shock from what the little girl said and it reminds her of how the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys felt when brock as them out. Ash and Serena laugh as they see the siblings from afar while Dawn tries to think of a universe were Ash has a little sister asking her out to take care of him.

"So Dawn, what brings you here to the Kalos region." Serena turned to face Dawn as she wondered at the bluenette.

"Oh right," Dawn pulls out a Pokeball from behind and lightly throughs it in the air. "Gardevoir, spotlight." The Embrace Pokemon is revealed in front of everybody as the siblings returned to the group. "First I need to introduce you to my new partner. Gardevoir this is Ash, he's the one that saved us earlier." Gardevoir eyed the trainer as she looked for something.

"Hey Gardevoir, you're looking better now." Ash pulled Greninjas Pokeball to release the ninja pokemon. The two pokemon started to talk between themselves as the trainers continue to talk

"Gardevoir looks so pretty!" Bonnie complemented Dawn.

"Thank you Bonnie, I always try to take care of my pokemon so that they're the best in the pokemon contest."

Serena faced Dawn with a confused expression on her face. "Dawn, what's a Pokemon Contest? Is it like a Pokemon Performance?"

"Oh right they're no pokemon contest; So a contest is where we show off the beauty of our pokemon with their moves and advance by the judge's score. In the next rounds, we advance by a pokemon battle. The catch is that you still have to have grace and beauty with the Pokemons moves and the winner is determined by winning the battle or if they have the most points at the end of the timer." A Pokeball slipped out from behind her as she placed a heart-shaped sticker on top and throw it up in the air, "The moment the pokemon leaves its Pokeball is also judged so the entrance is very important. Come on out, Buneary!"

As the Pokeball was thrown, the group of friends looked at it in aww as the small bunny pokemon spin in the air surrounded with small dark pink hearts. Buneary landed on one paw and spun into a bow.

"Wow, it's soo cute!" Bonnie ran to attempt to steal a hug but Buneary jumped high into the air to land next to its trainer. Buneary looked up and noticed that Ash was in front of her so her instincts were quick to look for a familiar yellow pokemon. Speaking of Pikachu, the electric mouse ran as fast as it could to the door but was tackeled into a huge from a familiar companion. The group looked on as Buneary hugged Pikachu back to where they were.

"So Buneary still has a Crush on Pikachu" Ash laughed and caught the attention of everybody. "Buneary has a crush on Pikachu since Dawn caught it and it looks like its still as strong as when they first meet."

* * *

After the group introduced themselves to Dawn, they would talk about their adventures in the Sinnoh region. The talk would last hours as they would go in dept with the events from the encounters of the creation trios, the Lake Guardians, and the creation of Pokemon, Arceus. In between the story telling Ash left for a moment to get everybody tea as it was late.

"Wow how incredible, meeting the creation of the entire world and the events with Shamien is incredible that someone was able to travel to the Distorted world.

"I wish I could have met Shamin I bet it's cute when it tranform." Bonnie commented

"Ash, weren't you scared when you were at the edge of the hot air balloon?" Serena asked as Ash told the rise of Darkrai.

" I was more scared of Dawn's safety than myself since on our way up, a draco-meteor hit the basket and caused Dawn to fall. when we both fell I got in position to protect her from the impact."

"I remember that. I was so scared that I though I was a goner. Luckily Buizel used watergun to propel us to the middle of the Space-Time tower."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think that it's best for us to go to sleep." The Lumiose gym leader says as everybody else sees a sleeping girl curld up next to him. "It kinda late so we should go to sleep and talk tomorrow."

Serena turned to Dawn after seeing the time and said "Clemonts right, Dawn had a long day why don't you join me and bonnie in our room and continue our talk."

"I would love that, thank you."

They soon went to there rooms as Serena placed Bonnie on her bed and was left with Dawn. The two trainers talked about the similarities that contest and performance have and eventually fell asleep. Clemont fell asleep the moment that he touched the pillow. Ash however sneaked out to the front of the Pokecenter.

* * *

In the city there were few people walking back to the homes to rest as a young trainer sat outside with his Pokedex on the table.

"Ash you better have an explanation for making me wait!"

"I'm sorry Alice it's just that things took a turn today."

"I know that I promised you leaf music lessons after what you and Dawn did to save Alamos town but that doesn't mean that you can just send me a message saying to wait an hour longer." After Alices small blatter of anger, she asked the question, " Why were you late today?"

"I had a surprise encounter with a friend in the least expected way. I'll explain it later since I know you have a date with Tonio."

"Anyway lets get started..."

* * *

Dawn is sleeping peacefully as she dreams of the adventures that she had with Ash and how he constantly saves her. During the dream she was remembering the events in Alamos town. When Ash lifts her up to the tower, she notices that instead of seeing her hero, he turns into a dark shadow and falls into the ground. Dawns surrounding is all black with blue and purple mixed in between the sky a blue portal opened up.

The time pokemon Dialga, appeared out of the portal and got closer to her. At instinct Dawn looked around to see if anybody caused it. Darkrai stood next to her as a voice was heard from the dark pokemon. "Dawn, it has been a while."

"Darkrai, is it really you? Why are you at the Kalos region?" Instead of an answer, Darkrai turned to Dialga and gave it a nod. The back of its steel Crest grows in height as the pokemon prepares for the Roar of Time. Confused at what was happening, Dawn prepared for impact but the attack was protected upwards and acted like Draco-meteor. Dawn looked in ah as the move showed Ash, Serena, and her fighting in what looked like a mirror. Ash would be defending Serena in one version while on another Dawn would be defended by Ash.

"Darkrai what is this?" Dawn continue to look around as the mirrors portrayed different scenarios but with both the girls fighting.

"Your future. As a return for helping me in Alamos town, I'll help you with what you love." Darkrai levitates closer to Dawn as he faces the different scenes. "These are different timelines that are to happen if you decide to go and follow Ash. All of them find a way to a fight with the blonde girl."

"Serena. But why do I fight her in all of these?"

"We're able to show you the timelines but cannot explain how the events occur or how to prevent them. You're not the only one to have a love interest with Ash. Dawn, even in the dark they're always a light and I would like to show you." With a motion of his arm most of what surrounded Dawn was gone except a few. "They're still hope to have a friendship with Serena and Ash. You just have to place the right cards."

A roar behind them was heard and signaled Darkrai to go. "Take care Dawn and remember to be aware of your actions. Do not let Ash know of these events."

Darkrai sinked into the bark void as Dialga flew into the sky and portaled out leaving Dawn.

"_Dawn wake up..." _A faint voice could be heard but isn't really recognizable.

"..Ip..lup" A pokemon tries to talk to Dawn but still isn't recognized.

'_Why can't I move?' _The dark void is pitch black that it's hard to know if it's even a dream or a dark room._ '..Do not let Ash know of these events._' Why shouldn't I tell Ash.

'_D..Daw...Dawn..'__ Ash_. It's him that's calling her name but why can't I see him? They're a path in front of Dawn with a bright light where the voices seem to come from.

* * *

"Ash, calm down. Dawn can't hear you." Dawn was carried to an empty room in the Pokemon Center as Nurse Joy and Chancey ran to get medication and got computers connected to read Dawns health. Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie are around Dawns bed as its the afternoon and she hasn't reacted to anything.

**That the chapter. I felt like I was dragging it out so I'm splitting it into two chapters. I hope you enjoy :) and leave a review even if you don't like my story. **


	5. update

Hey guys im back and sorry for not being active. some stuff and school got in the way but I'm getting organized. I'm still working on chapter 4 so it'll take some time. sorry for the hold up but i plan to improve my writing and story telling as the story goes. I'll try to upload chapter 4 by Saturday do be ready.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Serena saw the trainer's expression and it showed guilt for what has happened to his friend. That morning Serena was washing her hair as normal while Dawn continued resting as she still hasn't adjusted to the timezone difference in Kalos. Thinking that was the case Serena continued with her morning routine and woke Bonnie up. A couple of minutes have passed by and after helping Bonnie get washed up, Serena walked out of the bathroom to see if Dawn was awake.

_*Knock*_ *Knock* Serena walked to open the door as Ash stand surprising Serena.

"Ash, what a surprise. Why are you here?"

"Hey Serena, I just wanted to check on Dawn since Kalos is far from Sinnoh." Ash doesn't usually greet us this way. Usually, it's at the cafeteria with a huge plate in front of him as everybody else stares at him as he devours it in less than 10 minutes.

"I guess she still isn't used to the different time zone." Ash stared at Dawn as she was sleeping but notice that her eyes started to move under her eyelids. He knew that's normal when someone is sleeping but what cause his attention was a shadowy figure barely visible go across the room. The figure went to the porch as Ash approached it thinking it was a ghost Pokemon. As Ash opened the glass door, the shadow went quickly to the nearby trees to stay away from Ash. The mysterious Pokemon took physical form as it hid behind the trees and stared at Ash. They stared for a while before they were interrupted by Serena.

"Ash it's cold! Close the door or you'll wake up Dawn." Ash looked indoor as he forgot that he left the door open as a shivering Serena stood in front of him. "Sorry Serena." Ash entered the room while closing the door but wouldn't stop thinking about that Pokemon. Ghost types don't show themselves during the day and don't leave into a bright forest as it lets them be wide open.

"Serena, you didn't see that shadow leave the room?" Ash would usually expect to discover Pokemon later in the day, not in the Pokemon Center. While Ash didn't get a response he walked toward the door and passed Dawn. When passing Dawn, Ash got a weird feeling as if something was surrounding her. The energy was familiar as if he was near it before. Dawn looked like she was still sleeping as normal but he still couldn't get rid of that feeling. "I guess I'll see you two later," with a concern in his face he looked back at Dawn to see any visible differences before heading out of the door.

"What has gotten into Ash lately? I've never seen him act like this" The Kanto native has never visited them in the morning and more than anything acted so weirdly in their journey. All of this occurred since Dawn arrived and it's weird to think a girl can affect Ash in such a way. Multiple girls have been near him and haven't affected him that much including Serena. " Is Dawn a girl that is closer to Ash than what they say?"

"SERENA! I need help with my hair again!"

"Coming Bonnie!" before running to the aid of the young girl, Serena looked at Dawn with concern and a bit of fear for what Dawn may be to Ash.

* * *

The group finally meet up at the kitchen table with Ash collecting eyes in the Pokecenter for his leaning tower of food in front of him. As everybody enjoys the small talk that Ash brings up a topic that nobody notices,

"Hey, Serena did you seen Dawn before you left your room?"

" Yeah I did, she was still asleep so I let her rest." As she said that Ash stood up and bolted to the girls' room.

"Ash, what's going on?" The Lumiose city gym leader asked to dead ears as Serena, Bonnie, and Pikachu followed behind Ash. The group ran to the room with the door wide open and saw Ash standing in front of Dawns' bed. The bluenette girl was turning around with her face showing pain.

"Dawn, wake up it's just a Dream! Dawn, can you hear me?" As the trainer shoke her in hoping to wake her up. No reaction was shown by her but her mumbling in her dream and her sweating from what she was seeing.

"Why isn't she responding to me?" Ash laid her back into her bed and looked at her in concern wondering what caused her to be like this. "Clemont go get Nurse Joy and tell her it's urgent." As told Clemont ran to the front of the PokeCenter with Bonnie. The rest was a blur as Nurse Joy rushed Dawn to the emergency room.

* * *

The sun began to set as Bonnie and Clemont were outside working on an invention. Serena was on a phone call with her mother to tell her what happened and Ash was accompanied by Piplup and Pikachu next to Dawns' bed. Dawn is physically fine as Nurse Joy said but Ash couldn't help but be to blame as this happened since she was looking for him around a brand new region by herself.

"Hey Ash" The Lumiose city gym leader stood behind him with Bonnie and Serena still concern about him. "Ash you should get some food you haven't eaten since breakfast. Plus those wounds won't heal without proper treatment." Ash would look at his friends as they were right but still didn't have the urge to leave Dawns' side. "I think Dawn wouldn't like to see you exhausted when she wakes up."

A small smile surfaced his lips as his friend was right, "You're right but I can't seem to leave her side." His right arm leads itself to its counterpart where it was patched because of the Houndoom bite. When he completed his sentence he noticed that Serena moved a bit but chooses to ignore it. "I'm going to get water, Serena can you keep an eye on Dawn please?" "I WANT TO JOIN," Bonnie said with energy while grabbing her brother's arm. The three trainers leave the blonde and blue hair trainer by themselves as they headed to the cafeteria.

"Yea...yeah I will." Taking the chair next to the bed with Pikachu and Piplup. Serena sat down and began thinking, "_You're right but I can't seem to leave her side." _What does Ash mean by that? "They did travel before so they're close friends." One idea still lingered in her head which she was afraid to say, "Could Dawn have a crush on Ash?" The bluenette did have gorgeous hair and her outfit was cute when they first met. "I need to ask her how she feels for him. If not I may do something crazy. **_(HINT HINT to those that make her off character.) _**Ash returns with two bowls of Pokemon food for Piplup and Pikachu as they didn't leave the room.

"Ash I have a question." The two trainers faced each other as the pokemon begain eating their food. "Why is it that when something happens, you feel like you're the one to blame?"

The boy stared at Dawn as if the reason was facing him but couldn't say it out loud. "I feel responsible since the day I meet Dawn, I put her in multiple dangerous events in our journey and it always leads her into danger." Serena was shocked by how Ash was talking. Taking the blame for what was an unfortunate turns of events. "Ever since the events at Alamos town I have always been worried for her since that could have caused us our lives." At recalling the memories Ash was visibly shaking.

"Ash It's not all your fault you know." The blondette approched the trainer to confert him in point of weakness.

"Ash I thought I told you.." Both Ash and Serena faced their direction toward Dawns bed to see her standing up on her bed. "They're no need to worry about me."

* * *

The next day the group is leaving Snowbell city as they head toward Lumiose City For the Lumiose Confrence.

**Thats it for this week. I'm glad that people still want to follow my work and I hope you enjoyed. Please leave any Ideas or any way to improve my writing. Bye **


End file.
